7th_dragon_2020fandomcom-20200215-history
Aoi Yuuki
Aoi Yuuki '''is a Japanese seiyu in 7th Dragon 2020 and 7th Dragon 2020-II. Information Japanese Name: 悠木 碧 Birthdate: March 27, 1992 Age: 25 Height: 4'9 Blood Type: A First Appearance: 7th Dragon 2020 Role in 7th Dragon 2020 and 7th Dragon 2020-II: Unit 13, Shizuka Tomagi Non 7th Dragon Roles '''Anime: A-Channel (TV) as Tōru A-Channel + smile (OAV) as Ichii Tōru (young) ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (TV) as Lotta Ace Attorney (TV) as Mayoi Ayasato Aho-Girl (TV) as Yoshiko Hanabatake Akiba's Trip: The Animation (TV) as Matsuko (ep 5) Akikan! (OAV) as Budoko Akikan! (TV) as Budoko And Yet the Town Moves (TV) as Toshiko Tatsuno Ane Log (OAV 2) as Burisa Umehira Ange Vierge (TV) as Ramiel Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzū (TV) as Riko Mikogami Appleseed Alpha (movie) as Iris Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (TV) as Kirin Shima (The) Asterisk War: The Academy City on the Water (TV) as Meeko Yanase (The) Asterisk War: The Academy City on the Water (TV 2) as Miko Yanase (eps 13, 15-21) Baby Princess 3D Paradise 0 Love (OAV) as Mari Battle Girl High School (TV) as Sadone Beelzebub (TV) as Chiaki Tanimura Ben-To (TV) as Hana Oshiroi Black Bullet (TV) as Kohina Hiruko Blade & Soul (TV) as Jin Valel BlazBlue Alter Memory (TV) as Platinum the Trinity Boku no Kanojo ga Majime Sugiru Shobitch na Ken (TV) as Akiho Kōsaka (The) Boy and The Beast (movie) Buddy Complex (TV) as Jyunyou Fiona Weinberg Busou Shinki (TV) as Oorbellen "Oorbel" (ep 9) Chaos Dragon (TV) as Shadi Corpse Princess: Aka (TV) as Akira Too'oka Corpse Princess: Kuro (TV) as Akira Too'oka (Sadahiro's SH) Croisée in a Foreign Labyrinth - The Animation (TV) as Alice Daily Lives of High School Boys (TV) as Ringo-chan Dance in the Vampire Bund (TV) as Mina Tepeş Demon King Daimao (TV) as Korone Divine Gate (TV) as Dorothy Dog Days' (TV) as Kuberu E. Pastillage Dog Days'' (TV) as Kuberu E. Pastillage Durarara!! (TV) as Shinra Kishitani (young) Eiga Yo-kai Watch: Enma Daioh to Itsutsu no Monogatari da Nyan! (movie) as Inaho Misora Endride (TV) as Mischa ERASED (TV) as Kayo Hinazuki Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (movie) as Sonya Free! Eternal Summer (TV) as Sōsuke Yamazaki (child) Gangsta. (TV) as Nina Gintama. (TV 5/2017) as Oboro (young) Girl Friend BETA (TV) as Isuzu Shiranui Gosick (TV) as Victorique de Blois Gundam Build Fighters (TV) as Mihoshi / Kirara Gundam Build Fighters: GM's Counterattack (ONA) as Kirara Hell Girl: Three Vessels (TV) as Hamano Chiriko (ep 18) Hetalia The Beautiful World (TV) as Fem! Russia (Nyotalia) High Speed! -Free! Starting Days- (movie) as Sōsuke Yamazaki (young) Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere (TV) as Suzu Mukai Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II (TV) as Suzu Mukai Hyakka Ryōran Samurai After (OAV) as Jūbee Yagyū Hyōka (TV) as Astrology Club Member Nakayama (ep 21); Female on Red Swimsuit (ep 11.5); Kurako Eba; Manga Club Member Matsushiro (eps 13, 15-16); Manga Club Member Matsuyo; Schoolgirl (eps 10, 17) Hyperdimension Neptunia (TV) as Pish (Peashy) If Her Flag Breaks (TV) as Serika Ginyūin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (TV) as Kinako Nanobana Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (TV) as Konoha Morimura; Tis Kahma Inazuma Eleven Go vs. Danbōru Senki W (movie) as Kinako Nanobana Inazuma Eleven: Chōjigen Dream Match (movie) as Kinako Nanobana Invaders of the Rokujyōma!? (TV) as Korama Jewelpet Happiness (TV) as Amelie Jewelpet Kira☆Deco—! (TV) as Amelie Jewelpet Sunshine (TV) as Amelie Jewelpet Twinkle (TV) as Amelie Joshiraku (TV) as Mask Juden Chan (TV) as Female Student D (ep 3) Katayoku no Khronos Gear (OAV) as Jeanne Saya keroro (TV 2/2014) as New Keroro Ketsuekigata-kun! (TV 4) as A-Type-chan Ketsuekigata-kun! 3 (TV) as A-Type-chan Kimi no Iru Machi (OAV) as Rin Eba Kino no Tabi - the Beautiful World- the Animated Series (TV) as Kino Kubikiri Cycle: Aoiro Savant to Zaregoto Tsukai (OAV) as Tomo Kunagisa Kure-nai (OAV) as Murasaki Kuhōin Kurenai (TV) as Murasaki Kuhōin Kuruneko (ONA 2017) as Mon-san Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (TV) as Giselle Collette Vingt Magic Kaito: Kid the Phantom Thief (TV) as Anne (ep 3) Magic of Stella (TV) as Kayo Fujikawa Mangirl! (TV) as Kiiro Sakuradai Mewtwo ~Kakusei e no Prologue~ (special) as Iris My Hero Academia (TV) as Tsuyu Asui My Hero Academia (TV 2) as Tsuyu Asui My Hero Academia: Training of the Dead (OAV) as Tsuyu Asui My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (TV) as Komachi Hikigaya (eps 4-10, 12) My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU TOO! (TV) as Komachi Hikigaya Night is Short, Walk On Girl (movie) as Princess Daruma Nobunaga Concerto (TV) as Oichi Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza (TV) as Hikari Hatsuse One Punch Man (OAV) as Tatsumaki (eps 5-6) One Punch Man (TV) as Senritsu no Tatsumaki (Tornado of Terror) Onsen Yōsei Hakone-chan (TV) as Gōra Overlord (TV) as Clementine Persona 4 the Golden Animation (TV) as Aika Nakamura Persona 4: The Animation (TV) as Aika Nakamura Pikachu to Eevee Friends (movie) as Thunders (The) Pilot's Love Song (TV) as Claire Cruz (Nina Viento) Pokémon the Movie: Black - Victini and Reshiram as Iris Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened as Iris Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice as Iris Pokémon the Movie: White - Victini and Zekrom as Iris Pokémon: Black and White (TV) as Eevee; Iris Pokémon: Black and White: Rival Destinies (TV) as Iris Polyphonica Crimson S (TV) Possessions (movie) as Komachi Sorimono Puella Magi Madoka Magica (TV) as Madoka Kaname Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part 1: Beginnings as Madoka Kaname Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part 2: Eternal as Madoka Kaname Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie Part 3: Rebellion as Madoka Kaname Qualidea Code (TV) as Maihime Tenkawa Ragnastrike Angels (TV) as Kasumi Barnet Midō (The) Relative Worlds (ONA) as Miko/Niko Rokka: Braves of the Six Flowers (TV) as Flamie Speeddraw Ryo (movie) as RYO Saga of Tanya the Evil (TV) as Tanya Degurechaff Sagrada Reset (TV) as Sumire Sōma Saki - The Nationals (TV) as Shizuno Takakamo Saki Episode of Side A (TV) as Shizuno Takakamo Samurai Bride (TV) as Jūbee Yagyū Samurai Girls (TV) as Jūbee Yagyū Senki Zesshō Symphogear (TV) as Hibiki Tachibana Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ (TV) as Hibiki Tachibana Senki Zesshō Symphogear G (TV) as Hibiki Tachibana Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX (TV) as Hibiki Tachibana Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya (TV) as Krul Tepes Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (TV) as Krul Tepes (The) Seven Deadly Sins (TV) as Diane (The) Seven Deadly Sins -Signs of Holy War- (TV) as Diane (The) Seven Deadly Sins: Revival of The Commandments (TV) as Diane (The) Seven Deadly Sins Movie (2018) as Diane Shiki (TV) as Sunako Kirishiki A Silent Voice (movie) as Yuzuru Nishimiya Sora no Manimani (TV) as Maibara Soreike! Anpanman (TV) as Burikiddo (starting 2011) Soul Eater Not! (TV) as Meme Tatane Sound of the Sky (TV) as Noël Kannagi Survival Game Club! (TV) as Yammy (eps 10, 12) Sword Art Online II (TV) as Yuuki Tanaka-kun is Always Listless (TV) as Rino Tantei Kageki Milky Holmes TD (TV) as Carol Dodgson (ep 5) Tokyo Ghoul √A (TV) as Kurona Yasuhisa Valvrave the Liberator (TV) as Akira Renbōkōji Valvrave the Liberator (TV 2) as Akira Renbōkōji; Female Student (ep 21) World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (TV) as Shizuno Urushibara (The) World God Only Knows (TV) as Mio Aoyama (eps 2-3) (The) World God Only Knows: Goddesses Arc (TV) as Mio Aoyama (ep 2) Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. (OAV) as Komachi Hikigaya Yakimochi Caprice (TV) as Loup Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches (TV) as Maki (eps 1-2); Noa Takigawa Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo (OAV) as Noa Takigawa Yo-kai Watch (TV 2) as Inaho Misora Young Black Jack (TV) as Eri Imagami (ep 12) your name. (movie) as Sayaka Natori Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (TV) as Mieru Hochun Yumeiro Pâtissière (TV) as Ichigo Amano Yumeiro Pâtissière SP Professional (TV) as Ichigo Amano Yurikuma Arashi (TV) as Mitsuko Yurizono Yuruyuri - Happy Go Lily (TV) as Rivalun Yuruyuri - Happy Go Lily (TV2) as Raika/Rivalun (eps 1, 6) Yuruyuri San Hai! (TV 3) as Raika/Rivalun (ep 7) Yutori-chan (ONA) as Yutori-chan Video Games: Nanatsu no Taizai: Shinjitsu no Enzai (Seven Deadly Sins: Unjust Sin): Diane Seven Deadly Sins: Pocket Sins: Diane Drama CDs: Arpeggio of Blue Steel, Iona, I-400, I-402 Himawari-san, Ami Minami Taiyō no Ie, Mao Motomiya Seven Deadly Sins Bonus CD: Diane Corpse Party 2: DEAD PATIENT Drama CD 1: Chiyomi Homura Category:Voice Actors Category:NPC Voice Actors Category:Drama CD Voice Actors